


Ei naistenhakua

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, surumieltä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Hiuksenhienoja heräämisiä
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 2





	Ei naistenhakua

**Author's Note:**

> Oikolukijana toimi [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt), kiitos!
> 
> Rowling omistaa hahmot ja maailman. Ficissä olevat lyriikat ovat The Rasmuksen kappaleesta _In My Life_. 
> 
> En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

_You make me sick you make me nervous_  
  
Kun Daphne kampaa Pansyn tukkaa, hän käsittää jotain lopullista.  
  
Pansyn puolipitkiä hiuksia ei saa palmikoille, mutta se ei kuulemma haittaa, sillä letit ovat pikkutytöille ja he ovat sentään jo neljännellä. Pansyn ohuet suortuvat tuoksuvat raikkailta, vähän niin kuin mangolta, eksoottiselta. Daphnen kädet tärisevät.  
  
Hän tykkää Pansysta, _tykkää_. Samalla ja silti eri tavalla kuin hän tykkäsi pisamanenäisestä Jeremiahista ollessaan seitsemän. Daphne tuijottaa Pansyn kalpeaa niskaa ja hän haluaa painaa päänsä ja koskettaa huulillaan juuri korvan alta. Ihan vähän vain. Yhtä vähän kuin hän kosketti Jeremiahin söpöä nenäpäätä sormellaan silloin, kun he olivat kahdeksan ja Jeremiahilla oli syntymäpäivät. Jeremiah oli jästi ja unohtui lapsuuteen. Pansy taas on tullut jäädäkseen. Mutta samat säännöt pätevät molempiin: jästien kanssa ei saa leikkiä, tyttöjä ei saa himoita.  
  
_Himoita_. Daphnesta jo pelkkä sana kuulostaa likaiselta ja väärältä. Kampa putoaa hänen käsistään ja kolisee Pansyn jalkoihin.  
  
"Daphne?"  
  
Daphne pyörittää päätään, vaikka Pansy ei ole kääntynyt katsomaan eikä siten voi nähdä elettä. Daphne poimii kamman lattialta, varoo hipaisemasta Pansyn sukkahousujen peittämää nilkkaa ja kokoaa itsensä. Heillä on kiire, Draco inhoaa odottamista ja Pansy haluaa hiuksiinsa nätit laineet.  
  
Daphnea ei huvittaisi osallistua tanssiaisiin ollenkaan.  
  
Theodore on kiva ja osaa viedä, toisin kuin useimmat pojat. Daphne hymyilee, kun Theodore kehuu häntä kauniiksi eikä edes yritä liu'uttaa kättään alemmas hänen selällään. Ainakaan Daphnelle ei käynyt yhtä onnettomasti kuin vaikka Patilin kaksosille. Potter yllätti tanssitaidottomuudellaan eikä Weasley vaivautunut edes lattialle asti. Draco jaksaa varmasti jauhaa siitä aiheesta vähintään seuraavat kaksi viikkoa. Poika joka valssaa ja tämän mekkoon pukeutunut hännystelijäkaveri, tai jotain sen suuntaista. Pansy nauraa mukana, koska sen hän on valinnut osakseen. Daphnen käy häntä sääliksi.  
  
Nyt Pansy kuitenkin hohtaa ja kikattaa vilpittömän onnellisesti. Daphne on kuulevinaan hänen äänensä musiikin yli vaikka eihän se ole mahdollista. Draco näyttää sietämättömän itsetietoiselta. Pansy näyttää ainoastaan lumoavalta. Daphnen vatsassa kiertää.  
  
Theodore on hakemassa juotavaa. Daphne ei halua paljastaa totuutta mutta ei toisaalta halua tyhjää seurustelusuhdettakaan. Hän ei halua oikeastaan mitään, sillä Pansya hän ei voi saada. Tänä iltana ei ole naistenhakua.  
  
Daphne potkaisee korkokengät pöydän alle ja juo boolia hivenen liikaa, päätyy suutelemaan Theodorea ja itkee tämän olkapään ripsiväritahroille. Theodore sanoo, ettei se haittaa, vaikka totta kai se haittaa. Kohtelias paskiainen.  
  
Daphne haluaisi vain rakastua. Mutta rakastuminen on pirun vaikeaa. Tyhjä seurustelusuhde sen sijaan on kaikista vääristä valinnoista helpoin.  
  
_Can't believe the things you say_  
  
Kun Daphne kampaa omaa tukkaansa, hän ei jaksa enää arvailla.  
  
"Voisitko kuvitella ihastuvasi joskus tyttöön?" Sanat luikahtavat ulos hänen suustaan ennen kuin hän ehtii katua, ja päänahkaa viiltää kuin hän olisi juuri iskenyt kampansa selvittämättömään takkuun.  
  
" _Tyttöön_?" Pansyn ääni on kummeksuva ja ehdottoman halveksuva. "En."  
  
Daphne puristaa kampaa rystyset valkeina. "Selvä."  
  
"Miksi kysyt?"  
  
"Mietin vain."  
  
"Älä mieti. Miten sinulla ja Theodorella menee?"  
  
"Hyvin. Tosi hyvin."  
  
Peilin kautta Daphne näkee Pansyn hymyilevän, ja hän uskoo pelastautuneensa.  
  
"Tytöt jotka pitävät toisista tytöistä ovat vain pettyneet miehiin", Pansy toteaa yhä terävästi hymyillen. Hänet on tehty vahvoista mielipiteistä siinä missä muut tytöt sokerista ja kanelista, eikä hän pelkää tuoda ajatuksiaan julki vielä kuusitoistavuotiaanakaan. Lapsenomaista suorasukaisuutta ja horjumaton itseluottamus, Daphne muistaa ihailleensa sitä piirrettä Pansyssa.  
  
"Itsensä pettämistä se on. Teeskentelyä", Pansy jatkaa ja riisuutuu. Yöpaita on tyylikästä silkkiä, vuoden takainen syntymäpäivälahja Dracolta. Tänä vuonna Draco unohti, mutta Pansy kieltää olevansa loukkaantunut. Itsensä pettämistä sekin.  
  
Daphnen kampa ei napsahda poikki, mutta jos se voisi rikkoutua pelkästä tunteen voimasta, se olisi kappaleina Pansyn kantapään alla. Daphne menee nukkumaan puoliksi harjatuin hiuksin.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä hän pyytää Theodoren kanssaan kirjastoon, siihen hiljaiseen nurkkaan, joka on ollut heidän jo melkein kaksi vuotta. Theodore ei itke eikä näytä lohduttomalta, tavallista synkemmältä vain.  
  
"Odotin tämän tuntuvan pahemmalta", poika sanoo hiljaa ja lopulta se on taas Daphne, jonka silmät ovat kyyneleiset. Enää hän ei kuitenkaan pyyhi murheitaan Theodoren vaatteisiin. Teeskentelyn ajat ovat ohi.  
  
_Oh can't you see you've been mistaken_  
  
Kun Daphne kampaa Astorian tukkaa, hän ei muista milloin viimeksi ajatteli Pansya.  
  
Astorian vaaleisiin hiuksiin ilmestyy valkoisia kukkia ja kampaus on viimeistelyä vaille valmis. Draco halusi mahdollisimman pienet ja vaatimattomat häät, kutsuvieraslistalla on vain lähin perhepiiri eikä ohjelmassa orkestereita tai morsiamenryöstöjä. Epätyypillistä Malfoylle, oli Astoria todennut, mutta hyväksynyt tulevan aviomiehensä toiveen.  
  
Pansy Parkinson ei ole sukua eikä enää läheinen ystäväkään, joten Daphne on syystäkin yllättynyt, kun kohtaa hänet juhlapaikalla. Pansy näyttää erilaiselta. Hän on kasvattanut hiuksensa pitkiksi ja hänen katseessaan asuu epävarmuus.  
  
"En tiennyt että Draco kutsui sinut", Daphne töksäyttää, koska hän ei ole tunnistaa Pansya ja se tuntuu järisyttävältä – sekin, ettei Pansyn näkeminen oikeastaan tunnu missään.  
  
"Ei hän kutsunutkaan", Pansy vastaa ja hänen äänensä on matalampi kuin kouluvuosina. "Ei tietenkään. Minä tulin itse." Ja hetken Pansy kuulostaa taas tutulta.  
  
"Miksi?"  
  
Pansyn suu nytkähtää ja vääntyy. "Minä… no eikö se ole ihan ilmeistä?"  
  
"Ei, ei se ole."  
  
"Halusin nähdä sinut", Pansy sanoo kuin tunnustus tuottaisi suunnatonta tuskaa.  
  
Daphne vilkaisee sisartaan ja Dracoa, jotka jututtavat isosetä-Edgaria. Dracon kädessä on puolitäysi samppanjalasi ja hän näyttää aidosti onnelliselta. Ei vain ylpeältä, vaan myös onnelliselta. Epätyypillistä Malfoylle, Daphne huomaa ajattelevansa.  
  
Pansy seuraa hänen katsettaan ja punastuu kipakasti. "Minä, tuota. Minä haluan sinut", hän kompastelee sanoihinsa ja leväyttää ajatuksensa Daphnen eteen yhtä suoraan kuin silloin ennen.  
  
"Ahaa."  
  
"Sinäkin haluat minut, eikö totta?"  
  
Daphne hymyilee. "Petyit siis Dracoon?"  
  
Ja niin hänen kaunis Pansynsa, joka ei koskaan ollut hänen, ei olekaan yhtä kaunis kuin ennen. "Minä en – älä viitsi, Daphne."  
  
Daphne kuvittelee, millaista se olisi voinut olla, jos rakastuminen olisi helppoa ja Pansy olisi lupautunut hänelle jo silloin ennen. Hän muistaa nuoruuden unelmat, joissa oli mangolta tuoksuvia tyynyliinoja ja rinnoilla viipyviä sormia ja polkkatukkaan suikattuja suudelmia – ja tajuaa, ettei sellainen ole häntä varten.  
  
"Lyhyet hiukset sopivat sinulle paremmin", Daphne sanoo ja katsoo silmiin. "Hyvästi, Pansy."  
  
Hän kääntyy, mutta ei lähde, sillä hän viihtyy näissä juhlissa. On Pansyn vuoro poimia vääntynyt kampa maasta.  
  
Tänäänkään ei ole naistenhakua.


End file.
